


coax you overboard

by horationelson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not angst so much as poe being overdramatic, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers, Stormpilot, poe thinks he's soooo suave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horationelson/pseuds/horationelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe needs to have sex. Like, now. He's also a bit overdramatic, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	coax you overboard

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT AGAIN I can't help it ok!!!!
> 
> I saw someone on the kink meme asking for first time fic and I'm too much of a weenie to actually write it, but I did some lead-up. I am a vaguely human-shaped trash heap for this ship, and for that I apologize.
> 
> Title comes from 'Oceanside' by the Decemberists.

Poe is going crazy. He's not the love-'em-and-leave-'em type; kriff, he's not even a sex-on-the-first-date kind of guy. But for almost three months, he and Finn have been... well, he's not sure their title, but they've been kissing a lot more than 'just friends' do. Just kissing, though, and Poe is pretty sure he's going to spontaneously combust.

("It's only been three months," Jess says, and Poe replies that it feels like eight years. She then smacks him across the back of the head and calls him overdramatic. No clue where she got that idea. Snap has calls him a 'romantic worrywart.' Well, he calls Poe a 'dumbass,' but he knows the sentiment is there.)

Even for all his charm and bravado, Poe knows he can't just walk up to someone and say he wants to have sex with them. Well, can't walk up to most people. Well, can't walk up to Finn. He knows that Finn hasn't gotten to make many choices in his life. Kriff, the first decision he ever actively made may have been to flee the First Order right into Poe's arms. Poe wants it to be Finn's choice when they finally move on to having sex; he deserves that.

But it _has_ been almost three months since their first kiss, and Poe has to do something. 

Fast.

***

Poe's obvious moping and all the googly-eyes he makes at Finn aside, they don't see each other all the time; they're not attached at the hip-- or anywhere else. This morning Poe has an early flight, so he's come to the mess hall for a quick meal before leaving. The room is loud and boisterous as ever, even for just after sunrise, but Poe notices Rey right away; she probably has a Force-powered homing beacon or something.

Tray full of indeterminable food in hand, Poe swings himself down next to her and offers a smile way too bright for such an early hour. She grumbles up at him. "Good morning, Rey!" he says, scratching at a sore spot on his neck that is _obviously_ a kiss mark.

(Poe is a proud hickey-wearer, blooming bruises on his collarbones and neck. He's found Finn to be similar; otherwise, that sharp mark behind his ear must be pretty embarrassing.)

"Morning, Poe," she says, all wide-eyes and innocent mouth. "Where's Finn?" The emphasis is on the last word, and her eyes slip down to where his hand is working.

He takes a bite and then nods in her direction. "He's still in bed, probably. Been milking that whole lightsaber-to-the-spine deal," Poe teases. It's been long enough that it feels okay, though he'd never do it if it made Finn uncomfortable. That man is nothing short of a hero and Poe feels lucky every day he get to call him his own.

"I'll go check on him while you're out," Rey says, finally smiling. It's not an offer, but a promise. She's too good for them.

Rey, while a nice girl, isn't exactly the person to ask about social cues and quandaries. She is Finn's best friend, though, so she might be some sort of help in this increasingly frustrating situation. Plus, she's basically a Jedi. That has to count for something.

"Does Finn want me, d'you think?" Poe asks, nonchalant as can be, injecting the thought easily into their conversation; Rey can't see his stomach doing flips. He pokes at his breakfast before looking up at her through a curtain of not-quite-combed hair. What a stupid question, but he's curious!

Rey cocks an eyebrow and Poe understands why Finn is so in love with her. She's so lovely and naive but her _hope_ is almost awe-inspiring. "Want you for what, Poe?"

Of course. "You know... want me." He thinks briefly about doing vulgar hand motions, but figures they'll be lost on Rey. It might be funny, but alas. Another time. How could she be so naive? Poe is sure no one in his squadron, himself included, has ever been that innocent in their entire life. Briefly he panics at a thought: what if Finn doesn't understand sex either? What if he doesn't know what sex _is_? He only entertains the worry for one bite of fruit before exhaling a laugh. What kind of horrific galaxy would it be if the partner of Poe Dameron doesn't know about sex? Yikes. 

He figures it's easiest to just get out with it, so that's exactly what he does. Bless Rey's little heart. "Want me want me. For sex. And stuff."

A light glints in Rey's eye and Poe feels a heat rising at the tips of his ears. Who gave her the right to be so damn sweet? "He looks at you like there's a sun shining out your ass, so yeah, I'd say he wants you in every way possible." She chews thoughtfully and then motions at him with the piece of bread in her hands. "Just let it happen."

It's not helpful, but it's not _unhelpful_ either, so Poe thanks her and shifts the conversation to her training with Skywalker. It can't all be about him, after all, even though he is the best pilot in the Resistance and has a crush on Finn the size of a small sun-- and since Finn thinks the sun shines out of his ass, Poe figures that's okay.

***

They spend most free evenings watching holovids or Poe telling stories of his childhood before they end up sprawled together on the sofa. He figures it should feel strange, talking about his parents before getting hot and heavy with his boyfriend, but the libido wins out in the end. Reminiscences are forever and, while the romantic in him would say otherwise, this romance might not be.

Tonight, though, Poe isn't thinking any of this. He's thinking that Finn's shirt would look awful good on the floor. Pants too. (These are pretty frequent thoughts.) They're sitting together in Poe's cramped room, joking and laughing and Poe trying his damnedest not to weep openly every time Finn smiles that stupid toothy smile of his. It's a difficult job, but someone has to do it.

"--and then Rey punched me. I'm pretty sure I deserved it," Finn finishes, voice serious but laughter obvious in the corners of his voice. Their knees and thighs are flush against each other, but only Poe notices. He notices things like that a lot, actually.

"I think she's one of those girls that hits you because she likes you, obviously," Poe tells him, sarcasm heavy on the last word. They both know that Rey loves Finn more than she's loved anyone else. He's a good person to care about. Poe winds back dramatically and lands a soft punch on Finn's arm, grinning at him. "And I guess I'm one of those boys."

While Finn's dark skin usually makes it difficult to notice any color changes, Poe notices a bloom of red beneath his eyes on the tops of his ears. It's sweet, really. The room really isn't particularly warm, but Poe doesn't want to embarrass him. The pilot says, "You hot, buddy?" Yes, of course he is, _obviously,_ but Poe is a Good Boyfriend and checks on these things. He especially checks on these things when it will probably lead to some clothes disappearing. Poe scoots over ever so slightly before saying, "I can move a few feet over this way."

Finn's hand shoots out and clings around Poe's wrist, just like he expects. "You don't have to do that. It's just a little warm is all. I want you near."

Poe's pretty sure it's not the temperature of the room that makes him want to melt with that statement.

"I can be nearer," he purrs, immediately resuming their thigh-to-thigh position. Poe feels Finn's leg twitch with the contact and a warmth bubbles quicker in his gut. "How's that?" It's a hard line to walk: showing Finn that he's interested in so much more, but not scaring the other man away. There have been skittish moments, awkward exchanges, but Poe always knows when to stop. This will only be good if they both want it. Still, that doesn't stop him trying.

The power behind Finn's kiss is nearly overwhelming and definitely crushing. They've advanced so far from their first kisses, gawky things with too much saliva but just the right amount of passion. Hell, Finn has gotten _good_ and Poe feels pretty proud. 

He twists his torso to get a better hold on Finn's mouth, hands fumbling with shirts and hair and whatever else he can find in their desperate flapping. Time feels like it's simultaneously standing still and moving too fast, and if all their kissing ends up like this then maybe Poe doesn't ever need to have sex again. (He probably does, but maybe!)

The room is feeling warm now, so his hands start slinking up Finn's shirt in a futile attempt to remove it without breaking mouth contact. He wants Finn to be comfortable, after all! Ahem.

"Poe." 

"Finn." It's a word spoken into the other man's mouth, a word that could be just a name but is so, so much more.

"Let's--" then Finn's breath hitches and he draws back just slightly, Poe's hands frozen on his chest. Their eyes meet and Finn looks sure of himself, beneath the heat and bruising of their kisses. Poe's focus, though, of course, is on the weight of Finn's hand on his thigh. When did it move there? Not that he's looking a gift horse in the mouth. "We're doing this."   


Poe dearly hopes 'this' means 'sex, right now, oh stars, _please_.' "Yeah?" he gasps, trying to not sound too over-eager and failing miserably.

A small shade of doubt passes over Finn's lovely dark eyes. It doesn't stay, however, and the hand doesn't move from Poe's thigh. This is promising. "Um, yeah!" he says lightly, and kriff, Poe is so in love with this man. (Love? Oh.) "Do you... do you not...?"

"Oh, no, I definitely do! Like... yeah." Parroting Finn's words back at him isn't exactly suave, but Poe's tongue feels like lead; he didn't know he'd get so turned on just by Finn asking. Definitely have to file that observation away for later! Poe dives in for another kiss, more than willing to show how eager he actually is. "Please, Finn, I want this," he finds himself saying, more a breath than anything else, and they're probably the truest words Poe Dameron has ever said.

A quick hand is down Poe's too-tight pants, and he can't help but make a strangled noise in surprise. Finn _definitely_ knows what sex is! Thank every sort of deity there might be. Things can only get better from here.

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the chorus of 'Oceanside.' I hate everything.
> 
> But oh, if I could only get you oceanside,  
> to lay your muscles wide,  
> it'd be heavenly.  
> & oh, if I could only coax you overboard,  
> to leave these lulling shores,  
> to get you oceanside.


End file.
